Charade
by im-yours-for-life
Summary: This fic is inspired by the 1963 movie of the same name starring Cary Grant and Audrey Hepburn. While it isn't exactly the same, I will borrow on some of the movies themes and more well known lines.
1. Chapter 1

The man quickly stuffed all his belongings into the duffle bag before shoving the entire thing into one of the many dumpsters that lined the alley. He looked up and down the vast space, but didn't notice any shadows out of the ordinary. He quickly walked to his car, opening the door and sliding in. He didn't bother with his seat belt and quickly turned the key in its ignition. He heard an unfamiliar click but that was all he heard as the explosion that ripped through his car killed him instantly.

* * *

><p>Anna sipped her glass of champagne and nibbled on a strawberry as she looked around the park. It was filled with people sitting at tables and on blankets, all listening to the orchestra play. The music was lovely, but she had to admit she wasn't giving it her full attention. She turned to look at her best friend Gwen who was scanning the crowd, presumably looking for her son Max who was off playing with some other boys his age. Gwen must have spotted him because she turned back to Anna, frowning.<p>

"What do you mean you're divorcing Jackson?"

Anna shrugged, "I mean I'm divorcing Jackson."

"I know you have been unhappy for a long time, but why now?"

Anna looked down at her glass before looking back at her friend, tears in her eyes, "I just can't do it anymore, Gwen. I feel my life ebbing away a little more every day that I stay. I miss writing, I miss laughing, and I miss being who I was before I met Jackson."

"He won't make it easy."

Anna nodded, "I know, but I don't want anything from him. So he can threaten to cut me off all he wants, it won't matter, I am not giving in this time."

Gwen looked at her friend the concern written on her face. She knew how much Anna had struggled since marrying Jackson. He had been charming when they had first met, sweeping her best friend off her feet. Anna had fallen in love quickly, giving up her promising career as a writer to marry him. It didn't take long after the wedding for Anna to realize that Jackson had only married her to help with his business, to show her off to her clients. She was the perfect example of a trophy wife, at least to Jackson, with him playing the perfect, loving husband in public but barely speaking to her in private. They hadn't slept together in years and in fact they lived in separate wings in Jackson's estate. It hadn't been easy seeing her once vibrant friend lose her lust for life, and had often urged her to leave her husband, but Anna was stubborn and swore things would change. As the years passed though it had become more and more apparent that those changes would never happen and Gwen was happy Anna had finally realized that as well. She reached for her best friend's hand.

"I love you, and you know I will be there for you."

Anna smiled and grasped her friend's hand. "Thank you Gwen."

"Does this child belong to one of you?"

Anna looked up to see a tall dark haired man holding Max's hand. Max was covered in ice cream.

Anna pointed to Gwen. "Has he been causing trouble?"

The man smiled, "He and some other boys decided to take advantage of the free ice cream cart and start an ice cream war, as you can see he lost."

Gwen stood up, grasping her son's hand. "Max, what were you thinking?" She looked at Anna and the stranger, "If you will excuse me, I have quite the mess to clean up."

Anna and the man watched as Gwen struggled to pull Max across the grass. As with most little boys, he hated the idea of being cleaned up after anything.

Anna turned back to the man and smiled, "Thank you, Mr.-?

The man reached out his hand, "Bates, John Bates."

Anna placed her small hand in his, taken back a bit at the slight shock she felt. Mr. Bates must have felt it too because his warm green eyes widened slightly. Anna shook her head slightly before speaking, "I'm Anna Smith."

"Nice too meet you Anna. Am I correct in assuming you are from England?"

Anna laughed, "I am!"

"What brings you to New York?"

"I'm on vacation with my friend Gwen. We are heading back to London in a few days. You?"

"I'm here on business, as boring as that is. I also leave for London in a few days and I have yet to do any exploring of this great city."

"Oh you have to try and get some sight-seeing in, the city offers so much. You at least have to check out the museums. They are beautiful."

John indicated to the Gwen's empty chair, "Do you mind if I sit?"

Anna smiled, "Please."

She watched as he attempted to put his tall frame in the small wrought iron chair, his long legs stretched out in front of him, which he had crossed at the feet. She looked back up as John spoke again.

"What museums do you recommend?

"You have to visit Museum of Modern Art and the Natural History Museum, they are both amazing."

John nodded and smiled and Anna couldn't help but notice how they crinkled in the corners when he did, she had to admit she found it charming. She shook her head, what was the matter with her? She barely knew this man, yet she couldn't help but be taken by him for some reason. He made her feel at ease, which she hadn't felt in the company of a man in a long time.

"What do you do in London Anna?"

Anna looked down, unconsciously fiddling with her wedding ring. "I'm a—well I was a writer."

"You don't write anymore?"

Anna shook her head, "No, I stopped when I got married."

"How long have you been married?"

"Seven years, but I'm getting a divorce." Anna's eyes widened in shock at her statement, what had she been thinking? Why would she blurt that out to a perfect stranger?

John frowned, "I'm sorry."

Anna shook her head, "It's okay, it has been a long time coming." Once again, Anna chided herself. What was it about this man that made her leave her guard down?

"Well as someone who has been divorced, if I can offer any advice please let me know."

Anna smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Bates."

John smiled. "Please call me John." He stopped for a moment, and Anna got the impression he was wrestling with something. He looked over at her. "Anna I know this may sound forward but would it be okay if I called in on you when we are both back in London? No pressure, maybe just for coffee?

Anna knew she should say no, after all she was about to start divorce proceedings, but there was just something about this man. She had felt an immediate connection, and she couldn't help but want to get to know him better. She nodded, "I'd like that." She reached for her purse and took out a small notebook and pen. She quickly jotted down her number and ripped the piece of paper from the pad handing it to John.

John looked at it briefly before folding it and tucking it inside his jacket. He glanced down at his watch, "I'm afraid I have to go, but I look forward to talking to you again very soon Anna." He stood up and reached for her hand, pulling it to his lips and kissing it softly.

Anna flushed at the feel of his lips on her hand, she watched as he released her hand and with a final smile towards her he turned and strode off, quickly lost in the crowd. Anna touched the spot on her hand where his lips had touched and smiled.

* * *

><p>Anna put her key in the lock turning it to unlock the door. She reached inside the foyer of the flat for the light and frowned when nothing happened as she flipped it on. She sighed in frustration; of course it would be her luck to come home when the power was out. She reached for her cell phone, scrolling through until she found the flashlight app. She quickly turned it on and the foyer was lit up. Anna frowned as she took in her surroundings. The walls that were normally covered with art were empty. She walked into the flat, quickly entering the living room. The bright light from her phone revealed only a sofa and chair in the massive room. All the tables, lamps, vases and wall art where gone. Had they been robbed? A quick walk through of the rest of the flat revealed that the other rooms all had suffered a similar fate. She frowned, unsure of what had happened. She headed back to the foyer, stopping short as she saw a man standing there. She reached in her purse for her pepper spray but before she could find it the man spoke up.<p>

"Anna Smith?"

Anna frowned, "Yes. Who are you?"

"Mrs. Smith, my name is Thomas Barrow; I am with the London police. I'm afraid I have some bad news."


	2. Chapter 2

Anna sat in the front of the church her eyes staring straight ahead at the coffin. The service had ended about thirty minutes earlier and after thanking the people who had attended the service, Anna along with her best friend Gwen had found themselves alone in the church. It was hard to believe Jackson was in there, or what was left of him anyway. Anna frowned at her gruesome thoughts. She turned to look at Gwen, who offered her a slight smile and squeezed her hand. Anna started to speak but stopped when she noticed someone walking towards the coffin. She frowned at the man, as he looked down at the coffin. He appeared to try and open it but frowned in disgust when it was obvious it wouldn't open. He turned to leave and Anna followed him with her eyes as he joined another man and a woman who must have just entered the church. They hadn't been there a few moments ago. He shook his head and all three looked at the coffin and then at Anna before turning to leave.

Anna frowned as Gwen spoke, "Did you recognize any of those people?"

Anna shook her head, "Business associates, I would imagine, though I have never seen them at any social or business event before."

"How strange, and did he try to open the coffin?"

"I thought so, but why?" She looked at her watch and stood up. "I have to go and speak with Inspector Barrow. He asked that I stop in his office."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Anna shook her head, "Thank you, but I'll be okay. I guess they found some of Jackson's belongings in a dumpster close to where he died, they want me to go over them and see if I recognize anything."

Anna looked at the coffin on final time, offering a silent prayer to her husband before turning to follow Gwen out the door.

* * *

><p>Anna sat in a chair and looked at Inspector Barrow across the desk. He was sitting with his hands crossed and looking at her.<p>

"Did you and Mr. Smith have a happy marriage?"

Anna shook her head, "Not really, in fact while in New York I had come to the decision to ask for a divorce."

"Was Mr. Smith aware of this?

"I can't see how he would have been, since we never had a chance to speak after I made the decision."

"It's all rather convenient, isn't Mrs. Smith?"

Anna frowned, "I'm not sure I understand your meaning Inspector."

"I imagine any divorce would have been prolonged and bitter, and with Mr. Smith's death you avoid all of that."

"Inspector Barrow, are you insinuating I had something to do with my husband's death?"

Barrow held up his hands in mock surrender, "Not at all, just making a statement."

"Fine. I believe you have some things you want me to look at?"

He nodded and reached for sealed evidence bag, and opened it up pulling out several items. He verbally listed each item as he removed it, "One key for a London flat, one comb, one container of shaving cream, a small bottle of vodka, a post card from the Tower of London with stamps but not mailed or addressed, a tube of tooth paste and a one ruby red lipstick, opened but apparently unused. Do any of these mean anything to you?"

Anna frowned as she looked at the pile of items in front of her. The only thing she even recognized was the flat key. Everything else seemed random and made no sense to her. She shook her head, "I'm sorry Inspector but I don't recognize anything beyond the flat key."

Barrow sighed in frustration as he placed the items back in the bag before sealing it again and handing it to her. We have already looked over these items for clues, so being Mr. Smith's next of kin they now belong to you.

Anna reached for the bag, standing at the same time. "Am I free to go?"

At Barrow's nod she turned and left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Anna walked back into her empty flat, looking around with sadness. It had always felt huge to her with all its rooms but now it seemed cavernous with almost nothing in it. She walked into the sitting room and headed for the fireplace where all her suitcases were. She sat down on one of them and looked around the vast and empty room. She was startled by steps heading towards the room and tensed up as she saw a shadow in the doorway. She couldn't make out any details only that it appeared to be a tall man. She let out her breath when the shadow entered the room and exclaimed, "Mr. Bates!"<p>

John Bates smiled as he walked towards her, "Hello Anna, I'm sorry if I startled you, I rang the bell but it didn't work."

Anna shook her head, "The power has been turned off, you almost missed me, I was just getting ready to leave."

"I wanted to say I was sorry about your husband, I read about it in the paper this morning. The article mentioned your address so I thought I would come over and see if I could help you in anyway."

"That's very nice of you Mr. Bates."

"Please call me John."

Anna smiled slightly, "Well John, you don't happen to know of a cheap boarding house that I could stay at? I'm embarrassed to admit but most of my money is actually Jackson's money so my funds are severely limited. I called in a favor with another friend who has generously offered me a copy-writing position at a small publication house she runs, but the the pay is low so I have to be careful until I get back on my feet.

John nodded, "I may be able to help you out, let me make a quick call."

Anna watched as he pulled out his cell phone and walked towards the door in hopes of getting a better signal, he must have been satisfied because he dialed a number, speaking for a few moments before disconnecting the call. He turned and walked back towards Anna.

"My friend assures me he has a room for you at his boarding house that is ready to occupy. So if you are ready to go, I can take you there." He offered his hand.

Anna nodded and took his hand, allowing him to pull her up. She looked up at him as she stood, her eyes immediately drawn to his. She swallowed and slowly removed her hand, she cleared her throat. "Thank you John."

John smiled down at her, his eyes crinkling in the corners, "You're welcome, Anna."

He reached for the heaviest of her bags and walked towards the entrance. Anna noticed for the first time that he had a slight limp. She opened her mouth to ask him about it, but quickly closed it. It wasn't any of her business really. She picked up a few of her smaller bags and followed him out of the room.

* * *

><p>Anna looked around her room, it was small but serviceable. The best part about it was that it had a private bath and a small hot plate for making tea and small meals. She turned as she heard a knock on the door and quickly walked over to open it, revealing John on the other side. He held out some paperwork.<p>

"Just wanted to give you this before I left, Charles says you are welcome to stay as long as you want, and if there is anything you need please don't hesitate to call and ask him."

"I'm very grateful to both you and Mr. Carson. I don't know how I will ever repay you."

John smiled, "I have an idea if you are up for it? There is a club not too far from here putting on an interactive show tonight; I thought it might be a good way to cheer you up."

Anna smiled, "That sounds lovely."

John looked at his watch, "Shall I pick you up around seven then? Maybe we can have a bite to eat after the show?"

Anna smiled, "I would really like that."

John nodded, and reached for her hand, once again kissing it gently like that day in New York a few days ago. "I will see you at seven then Anna."

Anna watched as he left the room, a small smile on her face. John Bates was certainly charming and Anna couldn't help but like him. Shaking her head, to refocus her thoughts she turned and started unpacking, but she couldn't help but think about what she could wear to impress John for their evening out in a few hours.

* * *

><p>John quickly left the boarding house, offering a wave to Charles. He reached for his phone, pulling it out and scrolling through the numbers until he found the one he wanted. He hit the call icon and waiting a few moments until the call was picked up. "It's me. Yeah, I am taking her out tonight, so it's a perfect time to look through the room for the item. She is in room 9. Just be careful and make sure you put everything back the way you found it, we don't want her to know anyone was searching through her things." He hung up and looked up at the rooms, quickly finding hers. He watched it for a few moments before turning and leaving.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Anna and John entered the night club and walked downstairs trying to find a table in the crowded room. Finally John spotted one and grabbed Anna's hand to lead her over to it, pulling out her seat and waiting for her to sit before sitting himself. Anna looked around. It was a beautiful venue done in red and blacks. She knew there was some kind of performance tonight but frowned as she noticed there wasn't any stage. She turned to John.

"Where is the performance? I don't see a stage."

John looked around, "I'm not sure, probably something with smoke and mirrors."

Anna smiled, "Thank you for bringing me."

John smiled, "It's my pleasure. After all I'm in charge of cheering you up."

"Well it's working. This is all very exciting."

A waiter came to the table to take their order. Anna ordered a gin and tonic while John ordered a club soda with lime.

"You don't drink?"

John shook his head, "Not for a very long time, it has never done me any favors."

Anna wanted to ask more, but didn't feel comfortable asking so she instead changed the subject.

"Have you been here before?"

John shook his head, "No, but my best friend Robert has and claims they put on a wonderful show."

Suddenly the lights dimmed and voice came through the room, "Welcome to Club Red, where the audience puts on the show." Music began playing over the sound system.

Anna looked at John, who had a panicked look on his face, she leaned down to speak to him, "I take it you had no idea the audience was the show?"

John shook his head and spoke loudly to be heard over the music, "No and I will kill Rob for not telling me."

Anna smiled, "I don't know, it all sounds fun too me."

Suddenly the music stopped and a man appeared in the center of the room. He was holding two oranges. As he spoke, Anna realized the point of the game was to transfer the orange from person to person without using your hands. As he asked for volunteers, Anna turned to John.

"This sounds like fun; shall we give it a try?"

John looked hesitant, "I don't know, seems rather difficult doesn't it?"

Anna reached for his hand, pulling him up, "Not at all, now stop being a stick in the mud and let's try."

She led him to the center of the room where six other couples had gathered. Anna positioned herself behind John, chuckling as an older woman was placed in front of John. The woman was handed an orange and when the whistle blew she turned to John and Anna watched as the two of them wiggled around as John tried to capture the orange under his chin. It was the funniest thing Anna had ever seen, as John bent up and down, at one point his head was on the older woman's stomach who didn't seem to mind at all. Finally John worked the orange back up the woman's chest and captured the orange under his chin. He quickly turned to Anna, stumbling slightly against her. Anna laughed and attempted to reach for the orange. She quickly realized this wasn't as easy of a game as it looked and the height difference between the two of them made it even more difficult. John must have realized this as well, because he bent his body down to allow her more of a chance to grab the orange. She tried, but missed and the orange ended up trapped between their bodies. Anna looked up, realizing suddenly how close she was to his face. She gazed up into it, her eyes drawn to his. They were like prism of colors, greens and browns matched with gold and red. She glanced down at his lips, which were slightly parted and she found herself leaning in slightly, then the orange began to drop and she was brought back to reality. She bent her body to trap it on his chest and using her chest she worked it back up until it was near her face and she leaned in capturing it under her chin. She smiled up at him and turned to the next person in line, stopping when she realized it was one of the men from the church earlier. She tried to back up, but the man grabbed her.

"Tell me where it is?"

Anna frowned, trying to pull away. It was hard to hear anything over the sound of music and she turned to look for John, but his back was to her and he was chatting with the older woman. She turned back to look at the man.

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

The man squeezed her arm, causing her to wince, "Tell me where your husband hid it and you won't get hurt."

She pulled her arm away. "I told you I don't know what you are talking about, now let me go."

The man went to speak again, when he stopped suddenly looking over her shoulder. She frowned as he turned and quickly left the room. She turned to see John heading towards her.

"Is everything okay?"

Anna nodded, "Yes I'm fine, just a misunderstanding. I need to use the ladies room and then I think I would like to go home."

John frowned, "Already? Are you sure you are okay?"

Anna nodded, "Yes, I'm just more tired than I realized. Will you just give me a few moments to freshen up?" At John's nod, Anna turned and headed towards the ladies room.

She walked in and after making sure she was alone she pulled out her phone and dialed, "Inspector Barrow? This is Anna Smith. Something strange has happened." Anna finished relaying the message. She frowned as Barrow spoke.

"What do you mean you were worried about something like this? Shouldn't you have told me this information?"

She listened for a few more minutes, before nodding, "Fine, I will meet you tomorrow." She hung up the phone and turned to look in the mirror. She walked to the sink and turned on the water, bending down to scoop some up over here face. When she stood back up, she nearly screamed. There was a woman standing behind her. She quickly turned, her back pressed tightly against the sink as the woman moved closer.

"Where is it?"

Anna shook her head, trying to keep her voice steady. "I don't know what you are talking about."

The woman bent down so their faces were level, Anna tried not to flinch at the scent of tobacco on her breath. "You expect me to believe your husband didn't tell you where he hid it?"

Anna shook her head, "My husband didn't talk to me at all." She pushed forward knocking the lady off balance and rushed out of the bathroom, and straight into someone's arms. She yelled in fright and fought as the arms tightened.

"Anna! Anna? What's wrong?"

She calmed down as she looked up and recognized John's voice. He was frowning as he looked down at her. Anna took a deep breath.

"Can you please just take me home?"

* * *

><p>Anna walked in to the boarding house ahead of John, giving a nod to Mr. Carson at the front desk. John hurried after her, stopping her at the lift before she could push the button.<p>

"Anna, why won't you tell me what happened back there?"

Anna shook her head, "I don't even know what to tell you, because I don't understand it myself. Will you please see me to my room?"

John nodded, and pushed the button, it was only a few moments before it arrived on their floor. It was an old-fashioned lift and there was barely room for the two of them. They both squeezed in, facing each other.

Anna smiled up at him, "Cozy."

John sighed, "I want to know what's bothering you."

Anna shook her head and instead reached up and touched his hair, "You have wonderful hair, what shampoo do you use?"

John opened his mouth to answer, but stopped as the lift shuddered to rest; he pulled open the door and allowed Anna to exit first.

Anna turned to look at him, "Will you come in for some tea?"

John shook his head, "It's late and I'm tired, if you aren't going to tell me what is going on, I'm going home and going to bed."

Anna smiled up at him. "Do you know what's wrong with you?"

John shook his head, "No, what?"

Anna reached up and kissed him on the cheek, "Nothing."

She turned and opened her room, closing the door on an open mouthed John. She turned on the light and screamed. There was a man in her room; he glared at her, a look of wildness in his eyes. He started toward her.

"Where are you hiding it?"

Anna backed up towards the door, which quickly opened and Anna exclaimed in shock as John rushed by, throwing himself at the man. Anna watched in shock as the two fought, both going over her bed. The stranger quickly stood up and ran for the window, rushing through it. Anna quickly ran over to the bed, where John slowly sat up, shaking his head.

"Oh my god, John! Are you okay?"

John nodded, and slowly stood up. "I'm fine, where did he go?"

Anna pointed towards the window, "I think he went on the fire escape."

John walked over the bed and over to Anna, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and he quickly closed the door locking it, before walking over to the window, he turned to look at her. "Close and lock this behind me. Do not open the door to anyone but me. Do you understand?"

Anna nodded and watched as he exited the window.

* * *

><p>John walked slowly along the ledge; it was narrow so he had to tread carefully. He resisted the urge to look down. He made his away across, going past various rooms, until he came to one with the window open. He could see three people arguing inside, he quickly jumped in the window stepping into the room. The three people stopped arguing and stared at him. The woman spoke up first.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

John frowned, "Apparently cleaning up your damn messes! Can't you get anything right?"

The man John had fought with earlier spoke up, "Did you have to punch me so hard? And I thought you were supposed to be gone for a while?"

"I would have been if Laurel and Hardy here hadn't screwed up so much earlier tonight. What in the hell were you thinking coming to the club like that?"

The woman spoke up, bitterness laced in her voice. "How did you know we were there?"

I saw both you and Tony, Sarah. You weren't exactly stealth in your movements. Anna was understandably upset and wanted to come home, which is why you were surprised in her room Richard."

Tony spoke up, "Did she tell you where the money is?"

John shook his head, "No, but I think she trusts me, so it's only a matter of time. Does anyone have the room next to her?" When Sarah nodded, he reached out his hand, "Okay give me your key and get a different room. I can keep an eye on her this way"

He walked toward the door, turning to look at them one more time, "From now on, leave the investigating to me. I will find out where she has hidden the money."

Richard spoke up, "How do we know you won't keep all the money for yourself? You just showed up to this party, why should we trust you?"

John looked at him, "I want the same thing as you, my fair share of the money, and you'll just have to trust me when I say I won't double cross you. Just give me time to get the information." With that he turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Anna paced around her room; she had straightened up the room twice and was now anxiously waiting for John to return. She stopped walking and looked up when someone knocked on the door. She quickly walked over to it.<p>

"Who is it?"

"It's me John."

Anna quickly opened the door and John walked in. Before she could really think about it, she threw her arms around him, hugging him close. He hesitated for a moment before hugging her back, but only for a moment before pulling away.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, did you find the man?"

John shook his head, "No, he was long gone. Now I think it's time you told me what is going on."

Anna looked at him before nodding, "You're right, but I am afraid I don't know much." She sat down on the bed, indicating that John should sit next to her. She turned to look at him and told him everything she knew. When she was finished she was surprised to see she was crying. John reached into his pocket and pulled out a neatly folded handkerchief and handed to her. She quickly dried her eyes and looked at him.

"So that is the entire story."

"You really don't know where the money is?"

Anna shook her head, "Inspector Barrow says he was afraid of this; that Jackson was probably hiding something, but the truth is Jackson and I barely talked at home and when we did we were fighting. He would never have confided in me. And now these people are chasing me and they will probably kill me when they realize I don't have a clue about where the money is." She began to cry again.

John hesitated a moment before pulling her into his arms. He held her for a few moments before speaking. "Well we will just have to find where the money is ourselves and I will protect you, Anna. I promise."

Anna looked up at him, gazing into his eyes, her head began leaning towards his, she parted her lips in anticipation of meeting his, she felt the whisper of them on hers but the ringing of her room phone surprised her and she jumped away from him. She flushed red with embarrassment and briefly looked at him before answering her phone.

"Hello?"

"Anna Smith?"

She frowned, "Yes."

"Is he in the room with you?"

"What? Who?"

"John Bates."

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is the man who was in your room earlier, listen to me, don't trust him. He is after the money the same as us."

Anna frowned, quickly hanging up the phone and looking at John. John looked at her smiling.

"Who was on the phone?"

Anna shook her head, her mind racing in a million different directions. She needed time to think.

"It was as wrong number. I'm really tired; I think I'm going to turn in."

John nodded and stood up, "That's a good idea." He held up a room key, "I took the adjoining room next to yours. If you need anything just knock." He walked over to her and kissed her on the top of the head before leaving the room.

Anna watched as the door closed behind her. She sat down on her bed, putting her head in her hands. She didn't know who to trust anymore. She stood up and walked over the the door that connected her room with John's. She could hear him moving around in there. The door was an old fashioned one with a key hole so Anna bet down, to look into it. The view was limited and small but she could see John removing his jacket. She gasped at what she saw. He had a gun holstered to his side. Anna quickly backed up. Why would he have a gun?

Anna retrieved her cell phone and dialed Inspector Barrow. "It's Anna Smith again, I need to meet with you now. Something has happened." She hung up and reached for her jacket and purse, quickly leaving her room. She pushed the button for the lift and quickly stepped in when it opened, the door was just closing when she glimpsed John's room door open.

* * *

><p>John had been listening to Anna's movements and frowned when he heard the door next door open and quietly close. He cursed and reached for his jacket, quickly exiting his room. He noticed the lift heading down and despite his knee headed for the stairs. Thankfully it was only a few levels and he rushed out of the door stairwell and out the front door. He noticed a taxi speeding off and quickly hailed another. He jumped in and ordered the driver to follow the one that had just left. If he had looked behind him he would have seen Anna crouching down waiting for him to drive off, before hailing a cab of her own.<p> 


End file.
